A medical imaging facility, such as a magnetic resonance device for example, is constructed from a plurality of electronic components. The individual electronic components of the magnetic resonance device are connected to each other by means of system cables. In addition these electronic components are also connected by means of the system cables to units and/or components which are arranged outside a high-frequency cabin. These system cables are typically formed by electric cables and/or by optical waveguides.
These system cables are already installed on the magnetic resonance device prior to any transport of the magnetic resonance device. While the magnetic resonance device is being transported, especially to a location where the magnetic resonance device is used, the system cables must thus be transported together with a magnetic resonance device. Because of the plurality of system cables, which can constitute a weight of around 100 kg and more in total, an additional cable transport carrier facility is necessary however.
Thus for example a cable transport carrier facility for accommodating the system cables is known which is formed from a painted or powder-coated tubular steel profile. The cable transport facility is only used once however since the costs of return transport are very high. This known cable transport carrier facility thus has the disadvantage of high material costs.